deaths_doorfandomcom-20200215-history
Trophies (DD1)
Trophies are a way to transfer your accomplishments on a winning character to a freshly created character when a new game starts. Trophies can be earned in three ways; from the final bosses of any chapter, through the library, or through a challenge mode. Any character that manages to win a fight against King in Gold, Jaerlaxus, or Omniscia will earn that respective boss's trophy. Library bosses are special challenge bosses that are difficult to kill, but earn the Blessed Bishop or Living Wall trophy if defeated. Likewise, if a character selects to Challenge the bosses of Shrine, Village, Garden, or City, they will take a harder version of that area's fight and earn that area's trophy. Trophies grant permanent buffs to the specific character that gets the boss kill. They can do a variety of buffs such as +5 permanent hp, 10% more damage, or 5% more healing. Trophies only appear and apply their buff to characters that have the trophy icon. With all trophies currently in game, a single character is capable of the following (all numbers assumed): +25 Permanent health, 80% more damage from equipment and consumables, and 35% more healing from items that have a green cross. Seasonal events also grant trophies. Library The Library is a special Challenge-mode that can be done after defeating a chapter's final boss. The option to do the library is found after the Dungeon Master congratulates you on your win. It costs 50 Spirit Energy in order to do this challenge, so make sure your character is prepared to face one of two of these bosses. The two bosses are Blessed Bishop, a high damage, high healing enemy and Living Wall, a high health enemy that ramps up in damage the longer it takes to defeat him. The Blessed Bishop gives a damage trophy (Assumed to be 10%, but may be 20% due to the challenge of this boss). The Living Wall gives a healing trophy (Assume to be 5%, but may be 10% due to challenge of this boss). Challenge Mode Challenge Mode is a special option only available when a character has defeated King in Gold once. The next time a player does Shrine, Village, Garden, or City, they will have an option to do Challenge of Normal. Challenge simply makes that boss fight harder, by causing 3 of the same mini boss to spawn. When the player defeats all three, they will earn that mini boss trophy. The Blood Bishop and Grim Gargoyle give 5% more healing. The Flame Ascendant and Vine Horror give 10% damage. Glitched Versions With the introduction of Chapter 4, players can face glitched version of the mini bosses. As with their normal Chapter 1 counterparts, the glitched versions have Challenge mode trophies. Unlike their normal counterparts, glitched mini bosses do not technically require anything extra to unlock the Challenge option. So long as a Character has defeated Jaerlaxus, they can enter Chapter 4 and challenge the glitch bosses from the start. These trophies are much stronger than their normal versions. The Glitched Bishop and Gargoyle give 10% more healing (assumed). The Glitched Ascendant and Horror give 20% damage (assumed) Trophy Buffs The following is a detailed list of what trophy buffs do: * King in Gold, Jaerlaxus, or Omniscia: +5 permanent health boost to that character. (Omniscia assumed). * Blood Bishop and Grim Gargoyle: 5% more healing from items (must have a green cross). * Flame Ascendant and Vine Horror: 10% damage to equipment and consumable items. * Seasonal: Feral Fowl: +5 permanent health boost. * Glitched Blood Bishop and Grim Gargoyle: 10% more healing from items (must have a green cross). assumed * Glitched Flame Ascendant and Vine Horror: 20% damage to equipment and consumable items. assumed * Library Challenge; Living Wall (5% Healing), Blessed Bishop (10% damage) Gallery Icon_Achievement_IceDragon.png Icon_Achievement_KingInGold.png Trophy_Intro.png File:Trophy_1.png King_in_Gold_Trophy.png Screenshots_0027_DDG_MixerFinalFeast28.png Screenshots_0028_DDG_MixerFinalFeast29.png